batendo papo com Guvava
by Misato Kiki Inverse
Summary: é como diz o título


Esta estória é um fanfic de Macross 7 fanfiction. O autor não teve lucro com ela.

Macross 7 e todos os personagens são copyright de Haruhiko Mikimoto (original character design), Bandai, Big West, FiX, and Manga Entertainment's copyright.

Quando: depois do concerto de abertura de Macross 7 Dynamite.

_Misato Kiki Inverse apresenta:_  
**Batendo papo com Guvava**

- Kwwee?

- Rufhddgjj... só mais cinco minutinhos - Mylene murmurou sonolenta.

- Kweee!!!

Guvava desistiu suspirando. O show da noite passada foi um sucesso completo. Diferente das outras vezes, Basara conseguiu chegar lá... na hora!

E como todas as vezes em que isto acontece - na manhã seguinte - Guvava tinha sérias dificuldades em acordar Mylene. Na verdade, ela não acordaria de jeito nenhum, não importando o que Guvava fizesse.

O dia parecia maravilhoso! Ele podia aproveitar um pouco o sol antes que a manhã terminasse. Que desperdício passar um dia maravilhoso como esses trancado em casa...

Bem, pelo menos era algo para passar o tempo e esquecer o quanto ele estava com fome...

- Kweee? Kwe-kweee!!!

Alguma coisa chamou sua atenção. Era Basara? Como ele consegue ter tanta energia?

- Kweee...

Guvava se virou e fitou Mylene. Claro que Mylene podia ter tanta energia e brilhar como um sol, como se ela tivesse uma fonte inesgotável de vida dentro dela. Só as manhãs eram um pouco difíceis de engatar a primeira marcha.

- Kwee!

Pra onde Basara foi? Ah... ali! Depressa! Por que Mylene tinha de viver em um apartamento? É tão perigoso saltar daqui para a rua!

Tava na cara que Mylene não ia acordar antes de meio-dia. Então, com certeza seria mais divertido ficar com Basara! E Basara provavelmente poderia dar alguma coisa gostosa para ele!

- Kweeee - ^v^ - kweee!

Graças a Deus! Guvava quase que não alcança Basara.

- E aí, Guvava? - Basara cumprimentou ele da forma de sempre.

- Kweee kwee...

- Hm? Ah nada de café da manhã, heim? - os lábios de Basara esboçaram um sorriso - Aquela pirralha de vez em quando não se preocupa com ninguém. Claro que não me importo de você dividir o café comigo.

O café que Mylene preparava era bem gostoso, claro, mas muito saudável demais, já que ela se importava bastante com ele. Mas as vezes um mascote precisa de uma folga, sabia? ^^

Ah, que maravilha! Bolo! E seu sabor preferido! Guvava tava no paraíso. ;_;

- Cê gosta, né? - Basara sorriu.

- Kweekwee!!!

- Heh, bem o seu estilo - Basara disse, seu sorriso de Basara mais amplo.

Guvava percebeu então que Basara estava fazendo alguma outra coisa depois de seu café da manhã.

- Kwee?

- Hm? Ah isto? É minha mochila. - Basara respondeu colocando um par de camisas dentro da bolsa.

- KWEE!!!

- É, tou saindo fora, Guvava - Basara voltou-se para ele - Qual o problema com isso?

- KWEEE! KWEEKWEEE-EEEKWEEE KWEE KWEE...KWWWEEEE!!

- Ei, calma aí! - Basara pediu - Não é nada disso do que... quer que você esteja pensando.

- Kweee ee?

- Só estou entediado - Basara disse apontando para a agenda - Sabe, Guvava? Não quero apenas cantar para algumas pessoas... mesmas pessoas para sempre.

- Kwee?...

- Tem uma porção de gente além de Seven City - Basara explicou - Montes de gente que eu quero tocar com minhas músicas. Não apenas gente. Ah, cara! Guvava você não é exatamente um mascote comum para um terráqueo, sabe? Há um monte de "seres" como você, ou diferentes de você e eu, lá fora.

- KWWEEE KWEE EE!?

- Ei, ei, eu disse para se acalmar. Que foi agora?

- KWWEEE KWEE EE!?

- Sabe... acho que voce está falando aquela frase da Mylene "E OS NOSSOS FANS?!?"

- KWEE!

- Jesus Cristo, Guvava. O que que você é: algum tipo de máquina telepática? O telefone pessoal andante da Mylene? Cadê o teclado?

- Kwee... -_-"

- Nossos fans não precisam da gente, Guvava - Basara disse voltando-se para seu violão - Eu quero encontrar alguém que precise de minhas canções.

- Kwee?...

- Você sabe: é legal cantar, mas é melhor se a música ajuda alguém. - Basara explicou - É legal ser um cozinheiro, mas melhor se você pode ajudar pessoas famintas. Entende?

- Kwee...

- Verdade. Por isso que eu não dou um tostão furado em virar ídolo.

- Kwee! Kweee kwee ee kwee eee!

- Hm? Eu não entendi, Guvava - Basara coçou a cabeça - Na verdade é inacreditável que eu tenha conversado com você até agora.

- Kwee! Kwee! Kwee!

- Do jeito que você está falando "Kwee!" acho que você está me dizendo "Mylene!" certo?

- KWEE!

- Ray e Vividas sabem que vou viajar. Eu mandei para eles uma carta hoje. Agora a Mylene...

- KWEEE?!?

- Isso, hoje - Basara respondeu - Não é algo que eu tivesse planejado ou nada, sabe? Agora a Mylene... isto aqui explica tudo.

Ele apontou um bilhete deixado sob a sua xícara de café.

Infelizmente, sendo um mascote Guvava não podia pegar na carta. Que diabos! Mesmo que ele pudesse pegar na carta, ele não teria como ler o que estava escrito nela!! ;_;

- Kwee! Kweeeee!

- Nanan... Falta de sorte, na verdade. Afinal, eu fui falar com a pirralha e você sabe disso. Não é minha culpa se ela tava dormindo feito pedra para ouvir minhas despedidas.

- Kwee!

- Além disso... você sabe que mesmo que a gente tivesse "conversado" essa "conversa" seria alguma coisa do tipo Mylene gritando e eu cochilando. Não faz sentido deixar todo mundo nervoso.

- Kweee...

- Cuide de Mylene - Basara pediu para Guvava antes de descer. Guvava saltou para o chão a tempo de ver as costas de seu amigo.

- Kwee...

- Não me olhe desse jeito - Basara disse sorrindo ao voltar-se para ele - Bem... até mais ver, Guvava...

FINIS

Obrigada por lerem.

***** 

Comentários da autora: (ou "você pode pular esta parte")

_Por quê?_  
Eu gosto de diálogos "esquisitos". Guvava mostrou-se um bom parceiro para Basara.

_Como?_  
Eles conseguem entender um ao outro? Mas quem disse que eles conseguem? ^v^ Talvez, todo esse o tempo Basara estava falando com ele mesmo. Você nunca conversou com seu cachorro?

_Basara sempre chama Mylene de "Gaki" e não de "pirralha"!_  
Eu sei, EU SEI! Mas a tradução de "gaki" é pirralha, certo? Então qual É o problema se eu usei português? Se algum dia eu decidir escrever um fanfic em japonês, eu vou usar os substantivos adequados em japonês, OK? Até lá, quando escrevendo em português fou usar o substantivo apropriado em português, se em inglês usar os substantivos em inglês. Não fiz nada como traduzir o nome de Hikaru Ichijo, pelo amor de Deus!

_Que fanfic mais bobo!_  
Eu sei, heh... Por isso que eu escrevi.

Intel+, caras.  
^v^ KIKI


End file.
